


Say something, anything!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Marriage, Romance, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds himself lost for words when it matters most!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something, anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is nothing special. I'm sorry. This is quite angtsy.

He wanted to do something. To show her just how much he still cared. The words he longed to say, however, wouldn't come to him at all. Frustration rose up in him and as he watched his wife pack hurriedly, tears streaming down her face, he looked away. 

How many times had he faced opposition, willing to fight tooth and nail for everything they held dear? Too many times to count. 'Yet here I am afraid to face my own wife,' he thought miserably. 

For the first time in his life, Richard felt like a coward. He wanted nothing more than to run away from the problem he was facing. Anne, however, was not a problem to him. The consequences of his non-existent actions were! 

"Please, Anne. Don't go." He implored her, his hand softly on her arm. 

At his frenzied words, Anne stilled, her body stiffening. Her eyes closed slightly at the sound of them as if she wanted to block them out. 

"No, I must." She murmured, turning tearfilled eyes to him as she did. Her voice soft and full of emotion. 

Panic was beginning to overwhelm Richard. As much as the idea of losing Anne devastated him, it seemed at that moment too realistic not to consider. His heart constricted painfully inside his chest and for a few torturous moments, he felt himself struggle to breathe.

"We can't carry on like this, Richard. You're not the man I married all those years ago.... you would never have done it, if you were!" Anne carried on, oblivious to turmoil tormenting her husband. 

As painful as her words to hear, Richard knew she had a point. He wasn't the young, naive carefree man she'd first married. He had become cynical, jaded and... old. 

A small part of his subconscious reminded him that 45 was hardly old but he quickly pushed it aside. It wouldn't help him. 

Anne waited for him to speak. For him to excuse his affair or even to beg her more. To fight for them! When Richard merely stood there, his hand still on her arm, looking devastated Anne was disappointed. 

Did she mean so little to him? Their marriage too? It certainly seemed so. The tears she'd so successfully held at bay finally broke free at the realisation. 

"I-I... see I'm wasting my time here." She stammered, thickly, her tears getting the better of her. 

The desire to comfort his wife was strong. To take her in his arms and hug her until her tears abated. With a tortured heart, he realised that he couldn't remember when he'd last done it. 

Was that one of the why was she leaving him? Possible reasons whizzed around his head as he looked at her. Each one of them making him feel wretched and heartbroken. 

"Anne..." He breathed to her, finally, finding his own voice at last.

She turned at him, expectantly. Hoping, wishing, he could persuade her to stay. As much as she needed space, her love for Richard was still very much there. Even when she'd discovered his affair, her love had remained. 

"What?"

He found himself unable to speak. His throat started to close and the thoughts vanished from his head. As much as he wanted to tell Anne that he loved, he couldn't do so. It seemed impossible. After what he'd done, his respect for her stopped him from begging to her forgive him. After all, Anne had always been a woman to stick by words and it seemed almost presumptuous to assume his begging would be successful. His own York pride stopped him from even attempting it. Hearing it rightfully thrown back in his face would hurt too much! 

With a breaking heart, Anne gave her husband one last, despairing look. Her tears were streaming down her face once more, making her feel foolish!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
